AmnesiYOU
by foreverYEWOOK
Summary: "kau orang asing,tidak boleh sembarangan memotret ku"/"Ekspresimu yang selalu menghayati lagu yang kau nyanyikan begitu sayang untuk tidak ku abadikan."/'Sebegitu mudahkah aku dilupakan '/Memory adalah sesuatu yang berharga./Baru kali ini aku menyiksa orang tuaku ; ;/YeWook lagi./Dont forget to RnR ne ?


**AmnesiYOU**

**Author : Gui-Xian**

**Genre : Angst,Hurt**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : FF hanyalah sebuah khayalan,Sedangkan untuk idenya nyata dan milikku sepenuhnya,begitu pula pemainnya,sayangnnya pemainnya bukanlah milikku seutuhnya.**

**Warning : YeWook Couple,Yaoi,Little Hard Word(?)**

**Start Cute Story**

**DAY 1  
Introduce : Im sorry,Annoying you.**

"Saranghandago suchuhn buhneul marhaedo  
Ijuh dallan geu hanmadie ibyuhreul hajyo"mata namja kecill yang sedang duduk dibangku taman ini terkatup karena menghayati lagu setiap bait lagu yang sedang ia nyanyikan.

**JPRET !**

Kilatan lampu flash kamera itu cukup mengganggu nyanyiannya,tetapi tak diperdulikannya dan terus bernyanyi tanpa membuka matanya.

**JPRET !**

Namja itu akhirnya berhenti bersenandung,lalumembuka tampak menautkan kedua alisnya dan mencari ke arah suara kamera yang beberapa kali ia dengar.

**JPRET !**

'Aku bersumpah,untuk mencaci maki siapapun yang benar mengganggu !'bathin namja kecil yang bernyanyi tadi ternyata bernama Ryeowook.

"Ya ! berhenti memotretku !"ucapnya kesal ketik menemukan –akhirnya- orang yang mengganggunya itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali memotret Ryeowook lagi kali ini.

"umh,maaf"ucap namja itu santai lalu menurunkan kamera dengan resolusi tinggi itu dan dibiarkannya menggantung di lehernya."boleh aku duduk disini ?"tanya sang fotografer itu pada ryeowook yang masih kesal dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk memaki orang ini karena ia bersikap cukup menggangukkan kepalanya pelan dan namja itupun duduk disebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau memotretku ? _kau orang asing,tidak boleh sembarangan memotret ku._"Ucap Ryeowook tanpa melihat ke namja itu mengulurkan tangannya menanti balasan jabatan tangan Ryeowook"Namaku Kim Jongwoon,atau kau boleh memanggilku ,tadi aku memotretmu tanpa foto tadi hanya sekedar melatih kemampuanku sebagai fotografer saja,tak ada maksud lain."Ryeowook menoleh dan menatap namja bernama Kim jongwoon itu,lalu membalas jabatan tangannya dan kembali cuek.

"Kenapa harus aku ?"tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"_Ekspresimu yang selalu menghayati lagu yang kau nyanyikan begitu sayang untuk tidak ku abadikan._Kim...Ryeowook?"kata-kata Yesung membuat semburat merah muncul di wajah Ryeowook.

"Eh,darimana kau tau namaku ?"tanya Ryeowook sambil melihat ke arah lain,guna menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya dari mengapa ia merasa malu."Hum ? T-tertera di sana tuan Kim._Itu begitu bagus,Apa pacarmu yang memberikannya ?"_Yesung menunjuk Hangul 'Kim-Ryeo-Wook' yang menari-nari tertiup angin tanpa takut terbang karena telah tersemat disalah satu sisi Smartphone milik Ryeowook tentunya."Ah,bukan."jawab Ryeowook sambil menyembunyikan benda persegi panjang itu.

"Haha,hey..um.. mau menemaniku makan siang ?Aku traktir sebagai ucapan terimakasihku kau mau jadi objek latihanku hari ini ?"tanya Yesung tanpa lupa tersenyum pada Ryeowook.

"Ah Baiklah.."jawab Ryeowookdan mereka berjalan menuju Restoran yang sedang mereka sepakati.

Yesung dan Ryeowook sudah selesai makan sedari mereka memilih berbincang terlebih dahulu sebelum langsung menuju mengobrol ringan membahas tentang umur,hobi dan kebiasaan disangka oleh Ryeowook ia memiliki banyak kesamaan dengan Yesung.

"Apa Hyung juga suka jerapah ?Aku sangat suka ! Koleksi jerapah ku sangat banya dirumah,hehe"tanya Ryeowook antusias."Hm tentu.."jawab Yesung disertai dengan anggukan pelan."Ahh, aku punya sesuatu untuk mu,"ingat Yesung lalu merogoh tasnya –yang ia turunkan dari mobil sesampainya direstoran- ,dikeluarkannya boneka jerapah kecil dari dalam tas nya."ini punyaku,tapi entah kenapa aku ingin memberikannya sebagai tanda terimakasih lagi,hehe"cengiran lucu muncul dari Yesung membuat mata bulan sabitnya terlihat."Aa~ gomapta hyung~Ini benar benar lucu~"senangnya Ryeowook membuat Yesung mengulas senyumnya.

**DAY 2  
Introduce : You look..Like Someone... But..Who?**

"Wookie!"Yesung memanggil Ryeowook sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan ke arah namja mungil itu.

"Nuguya ?"

**Nyiit.**

Pertanyaan Ryeowook membuat dada Yesung terasa sesak (lagi).

'Sebegitu mudahkah aku dilupakan ?'

Yesung tersenyum kaku,lalu mengangkat kameranya."Aku yang kemarin memotret mu,ingat tidak ?"

Ryeowook sedikit berpikir,sangat susah mengingat baginya."Ah,,kalau tidak salah namamu Yesung,iya kan ?".Yesung menggangguk menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook."umm,kau mau latihan lagi ?"tanya ryeowook sekali lagi."Masih mau tidak menjadi objek foto ku ?Nanti ku traktir lagi deh !"tanya yesung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak yang kebetulan bosan,menggangguk menyetujuinya.

Sedikitpun gerakan Ryeowook tidak luput dari kamera Yesung,setiap detik diabadikn oleh Yesung,seakan akan Ryeowook adalah sesuatu yang akan menghilang jika ia tidak segera memotretnya._Bagi Yesung tak ada Objek yang semenarik Ryeowook._

Yesung tersenyum menatap hasil fotonya yang melihat Ryeowook yang sedang menatap langit sambil tersenyum,secepat kilat ia bagaikan malaikat yang merindukan rumahnya di atas sana.

"Tunggu Xiao Xu,tetap seperti itu !"takut kehilangan moment indah itu,Yesung segera memotret lagi.

**DEGH**

**Xiao Xu ?**

Ryeowook merasa seperti ada yang pernah memanggilnya seperti mengernyit menatap Yesung,rasanya wajah Yesung tidak asing baginya.

**NYITT**

"ahh !"Ryeowook menyentuh pelipisnya,tiba tiba kepalanya sakit,amat tak terasa bahwa air matanya telah mengalir menahan yang melihat itu reflek mengejar dan menahan Ryeowook yang nyaris jjatuh."Wookie !Gwaenchanayo ?"

"nan gwaenchana,kepalaku sakit.."Jawab Ryeowook sambil memaksakan senyumnya."Ayo,ku antar kau pulang"ajak Yesung sambil memapah Ryeowook menuju mobilnya.

"Jongwoon-ah,kau tidak makan dulu ?"tanya Nyonya Kim pada Yesung yang baru saja turun dari kamar Ryeowook,sepanjang perjalanan tadi Ryeowook Yesung yang menggendong namja mungil itu kekamarnya sesampai nya dirumah.

"Aniyo,aku masih langsung pulang saja ya ?"jawab Yesung."Kau yakin ?"pertanyaan Nyonya Kim di balas anggukan pasti dari Yesung."Hm...baiklah eommonim,aku pulang dulu"ucap Yesung sedikit membungkukkan kepalanya."J-jongwoon ?"suara Nyonya Kim terdengar bergetar memanggil namja yang akan pergi itu.

"Ya,eommonim ?"

"Maafkan Xiao Xu...dan Bersabarlah..."setitik air mata jatuh menelusuri pipi chubby milik Jong woon mendengar perkataan Nyonya Kim yang juga menangis."T-tentu saja eommonim.. sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap bersabar untuknya..dan lagi... itu bukan salahnya."jawab Yesung tersenyum lembut menatap Nyonya Kim menghapus air matanya,dan tersenyum pada Yesung yang melajukannya cukup kencang dalam beberapa detik setelah ia masuk ke mobil nya.

Air mata Yesung dibiarkannya mengalir begitu kabur untuk beberapa saja saat itu jalanan sedang tidak sepi,mungkin Yesung sudah menabrak / ditabrak kendaraan memutuskan berhenti di Jembatan yang ia lalui,mematikan mesin mobilnya dan keluar dari kendaraan berwarna hitam kelam yang senada dengan rambutnya itu.

Disandarkannya tubuh tegap itu dipintu mobil yang baru saja ia menatap sekilas matahari yang menyinari Seoul sore bermata sipit itu lalu menutup matanya merasakan similar angin,suara siulan dari smartphone miliknya menginterupsi kegiatannya menikmati angin.

From : Xiao Xu Chagi

Gamsahamnida Jongwoon hyung^^  
Maaf aku merepotkan mu tadi !

Yesung tersenyum lalu membalas pesan singkat yang diterimanya itu.

To : Xiao Xu Chagi

Tidak perlu seharusnya aku menolongmu.

Pesan dari Ryeowook datang sekali lagi.

From : Xiao Xu Chagi

Hyung boleh aku bertanya ?Kenapa tadi kau memanggilku Xiao Xu ?

To : Xiao Xu Chagi

Umh,apa tidak boleh ?

Bunyi itu kembali terdengar membuat yesung bersegera menggeser screenlock smartphone nya.

From : Xiao Xu Chagi

Bukan begitu...hanya saja seperti ada yang pernah memanggilku seperti itu juga,tapi aku tidak tau siapa..Persis denganmu,orang itu juga memanggilku dengan sebutan yang sama.

To : Xiao Xu Chagi

Hm,mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja.

Yesung terlihat seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Ryeowook,tapi Ryeowook mencoba untuk _positive thinking_

From : Xiao Xu Chagi

Yasudah Lupakan ya Hyung ! Traktiranmu !

Yesung tertwa membaca pesan bausan,dan bersegera membalasnya.

To : Xiao Xu Chagi

Ku traktir setelah kau sembuh ok ? Sekarang istirahatlah dan jangan lupa makan.

Lalu ia menyentuh layar yang menampilkan tombol 'send' sambil bergumam sesuatu.

"Sembuh,seperti Xiao Xu yang aku kenal."Gumamnya lalu tersenyum miris.

Tidak sia sia ia membuat Note bertuliskan 'Jika kau sudah membaik hubungi aku.' Dan menuliskan beberapa digit nomor yang ia tempel di kaca lemari namja itu.

**DAY 3  
Introduce : Im NOT Yours,Sorry./Mistake ?**

Pelajaran hari ini usai begitu cepat,Ryeowook segera membereskan barang barangnya dan beranjak menuju keluar kelas dengan sedikit terburu ingin bersegera mengisi perutnya yang sudah berteriak meminta sejak adalah tujuan utamanya saat ini.

Ryeowook yang tertalu terburu buru menjadi tidak hati hati membuatnya menabrak namja,sehingga barang barangnya bertebaran.

"Aw !"Ryeowook mendesah kesakitan tepat saat bokong nya menghantam lantai dengan cukup segera ia berusaha berdiri dan membereskan barang barangnya."Wookie ?"namja yang ditabrak ryeowook tadi memanggilnya membuat ryeowook mendongak.

"Nugu ?"tanyanya bingung,ia merasa pernah melihat namja itu tapi...lagi lagi ia lupa.

"Aku Kyuhyun,teman sekelas mu waktu SMA ! Apa masih ingat ?"ucap menyipitkan matanya sambil berusaha menggali ingatannya berusaha mengingat kembali pada namja bernama Kyuhyun itu.

"Ah !Cho Kyuhyun !Apa kabarmu eoh ? mianhae.. tadi aku terburu buru,aku mau kekantin,hehe"cengiran imut muncul dari wajah Ryeowook."eh ?kalau begitu ayo kita sekalian saja,aku juga kalau kita ke restoran ?sekalian reuni haha."tawaran Kyuhyun di jawab anggukan mantap dari Ryeowook yang sudah ditarik berdiri oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook bercerita panjang lebar akan masa masa mereka saat SMA dulu,mengingat kenangan mereka yang tak akan mereka lupakan begitu saja.

#** yeongwonhi idaero jamdeulgil baraedo yeojeonhi geunyeoro ggaeeonado**

Setelah meminta izin untuk mengangkat telefonya pada Kyuhyun dengan segera Ryeowook menjawab nya .

"Yoboseyo ?"jawab Ryeowook.

"Xiao Xu ? Eodiyo ?"tanya seseorang diseberang sana."Nuguya ?"tanya Ryeowook bingung."Aku ,Jongwoon !Kau dimana ?"terdengar kekhawatiran yang mendalam dari suaranya,tapi tak diketahui oleh Ryeowook.

"maaf,tapi aku tak mengenalmu."ucap Ryeowook bingung dan menatap Kyuhyun seperti minta menggerakkan mulutnya mengisyaratkan 'matikan-saja-teleponnya' yang diikuti anggukan Ryeowook.

"Maaf tapi aku masih sangat sibuk !"jawab Ryeowook kemudian memutuskan sambungan telepon itu secara sepihak.

"ah,mianhae..mengganggu mana tadi ?"ucapnya mengalihkan perhatian agar Kyuhyun tidak kesal.

BEEP

Satu detik setelah telepon yang diputuskan oleh Ryeowook tadi,dengan segera ia menarik tangannya yang memegang benda persegi panjang itu dan mengutak tampak mengaktifkan sistem GPS nya dan segera melacak keberadaan Ryeowook melalui GPS Ryeowook yang selalu aktif.

"Bodoh,kenapa tak terpikirkan sejak tadi ?"gumam Yesung sambil masuk ke mobil dan menekan tombol di mobil di GPS yang ada di dashboard mobilnya memasang gambar titik berwarna merah kebiruan menuju ke arah tempat yang berjarak hanya sekitar 300 meter dari tempat Yesung berada segera melajukan mobilnya mengikuti jalan yang ditunjukkan oleh GPS mobilnya itu.

Sesampainya di restoran itu Yesung menghampiri Ryeowook yang sedang err– bermesraan dengan Kyuhyun-itupun menurut pandangannya-.

"Xiao Xu ,ayo pulang."ucap Yesung kesal dan segera menarik pergelangan tangan Ryeowook."kau siapa ?Aku tak mengenalmu,mengapa kau memaksa ku untuk pulang ?"rentetan pertanyaan meluncur dari Ryeowook yang tidak mau beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang. Kyuhyun yang cukup kesal karena daritadi terganggu pembicaraanya dengan Ryeowook akhirnya ikut membela namja bertubuh mungil itu.

"Maaf tuan,tapi anda tidak bisa sembarangan menarik orang."ucap Kyuhyun dengan tenang ,berusaha untuk tidak membuat keributan di 'ladang uang' milik orang."Hah ? bagaimana mingkin aku tidak mengenali **istriku **sendiri ?"ucap yesung mulai emosi.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara tuan,Ryeowook sampai detik ini masih belum memiliki suami ,karena aku adalah calonnya !"ucap Kyuhyun yang mulai terpancing Yesung pec ah mendengar ucapan Kyunhyun,ia geli mendengar penuturan namja dengan perawakan tinggi itu."Jangan bercanda jangkung !Kim Ryeowo-ani,Ghim Li Xu adalah istriku ! Xiao Xu,ayo pulang !"kali ini yesung menarik Ryeowook lebih kuat,tetapi pria mungil itu tetap sama sekali tidak mengenal namja yang mengaku suaminya itu.

"Berhenti atau kupanggil satpam ?"

Ucapan Kyuhyun tidak ditanggapi Yesung ,ia sedang sibuk membujuk Ryeowook kesabaran Kyuhyun habis,ia benar benar memanggil satpam dan mengusir Yesung yang dianggap membuat keributan."Yaa !Aku suaminya ! bagaimana bisa kalian mengusir ku ! apa hak kalian menjauhkan ku dari istriku sendiri !"kesal Yesung pada dua satpam yang menggandengnya keluar Restoran itu dengan tidak elit.

"Ayo ,ku antar kau pulang."ucap Kyuhyun dan segera menarik Ryeowook menuju mobilnya.

"Terimakasih untuk tidak lagi membuat kkeributan disini tuan,maafkan kami."ucap satpam itu lalu berbalik yang kesal segera menaiki mobil dan melajukan mobil itu menuju rumahnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah,terimakasih telah mengantarkan Ryeowook.."ucap Nyonya Kim pada namja yang sedang sumringah karena merasa mendapatkan 'feedback' dari calon mertua.

CIIT !

Decitan ban mobil yang berhenti tiba tiba terdengar jelas didepan kediaman Nyonya Kim,itu berasal dari mobil Yesung .Dengan segera namja bermata bulan sabit itu turun dari mobilnya dan membanting pintu mobil itu.

"Mau apa kau kesini brengsek ?"ucap Kyuhyun berjalan cepat ke arah Yesung dan mengepalkan tangannya yang kemudian sampai dipipi chubby tersenyum mengejek ke arah Kyuhyun,"apa aku tidak boleh pulang kerumahku sendiri ,eoh ? APA HAK MU MELARANG KU TUAN CHO ?"."Jangan bercanda kepala besar !"ucapan Kyuhyun diiringi dengan kepalan tangan kirinya menuju perut Yesung.

"HENTIKAN !Yesung,masuk ! Kyuhyun,Kau boleh pulang sekarang."Nyonya Kim berteriak lantang membuat perkelahian itu terhenti."umma,namja itu tadi mengatkan baha ia ,menikah saja aku belum."ucap Ryeowook dengan nada manja di hadapan Nyonya Kim."CUKUP RYEOWOOK ! DIA MEMANG SUAMI MU !" Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sama sama menatap Nyonya Kim dengan tatapan tak percaya."Yang dikatakan Yesung benar sayang,ia suami mu..."air mata tak lagi dapat dibendung oleh Nyonya pula dengan Nyonya Kim barusan sudah cukup membuat Kyuhyun merasa terusir secara tidak langsung,dengan segera ia menaiki mbilnya dan pergi entah kemana,mungkin merenungi ucapan Nyonya Kim.

"A-andwae..."ucap Ryeowook tidak percaya,ia memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa langkah lau berbalik dan berlari masuk rumah untuk menuju kamarnya.

Yesung yang sedari tadi berdiri sembari menahan sakit akhirnya tumbang,ia merebahkan tubuhnya begitu Kyuhyun bukanlah sesuatu yang berat,hanya saja Yesung yang tadi pagi belum makan-karena sibuk mencari Ryeowook- dan ucapan Ryeowook tadi cukup membuat sakit yang berpusat di perut bagian kiri atasnya menjadi jadi."Jongwoon !"Nyonya Kim berjalan ke arah Yesung."Eommonim..tidak usah..Ini tidak apa apa..aku akan baik baik saja ..jelaskanlah semua pada Ryeowook.."ucap Yesung tersenyum sambil menepuk pelan bagian perut kiri atasnya.

Nyonya Kim mengetuk pintu yang diberi gantungan bergambar jerapah lucu,kekanakan itu lah Putra semata wayangnya._Sangat childish._

Nyonya Kim memasuki kamar yang didominasi dengan warna pastel dan ungu itu lalu duduk di sisi ranjang tempat Ryeowook sedang menelungkupkan dirinya."umma..pasti bercanda kan ?Umma,ayolah..ini bukan April Mop !"ucapan ryeowook membuat yeoja paruh baya itu mengangkat tangannya untuk menutup mulut nya menahan tangisannya.

"sayangnnya tidak Wookie...ini kenyataan sayang..ia memang suamimu."Nyonya Kim kemudian memeluk Ryeowook yang duduk setelah beliau juga duduk diranjang milik Ryeowook.

"Tapi..tidak ada sedikitpun bukti,bahkan cincin pernikahan pun aku tidak punya,"ucap Ryeowook sambil menatap satu satu jarinya dimana salah satupun tidak tersemat Kim melepaskan pelukannya dan beranjak menuju meja nakas milik Ryeowook,membuka laci bawahnya dan mengambil sesuatu mengeluarkan album foto dari sana dan menyerahkannya pada tangan gemetar Ryeowook membuka album itu,disana terdapat foto foto yang membuat Ryeowook terganga.

_Foto foto pernikahannya dengan Yesung._

"K-kalau memang ini terjadi,mengapa aku sama sekali tak mengingatnya ?Ini pasti rekayasa kan ?"tawa menyedihkan keluar dari Ryeowook,sekali lagi air mata meluncur dari mata caramel milik umma Ryeowook.

"_**Kau mengalami kecelakaan yang membuatmu meupakan apapun semudah kau membalikkan telapak tangan."**_

FLASHBACK

"Uisanim,bagaimana keadaan Xiao- maksud ku Ryeowook ?"pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir Yesung ketika melihat uisanim yang tadi mengurus Ryeowook keluar dari ruangannya."Kepalanya membentur dashboard cukup kuat,cityscan sudah dilakukan,kecelakaan itu **hanya **menyebabkan Ryeowook mengalami pemendekan rekaman hanya akan mengingat apapun dalam satu hari,dan ketika ia bangun pagi esoknya, memorinya tak akan mengingat beberapa hal dihari sebelumnya."ucapan uisanim cukup membuat lutut yesung melemas bahkan untuk berbicarapun rasanya sulit.."S-sedikitpun?"tanya Yesung yang dijawab anggukan oleh artinya... Ryeowook akan melupakan ingatan tentang pernikahan mereka.

"Hanya beberapa memori lama yang bisa ia ingat,itupun yang lumrah,seperti Orang tuanya,adik ,atau kakak,dan beberapa teman anda bisa membuatnya ingat kembali,tapi tidak dengan cara kemungkinannya sangat tipis."

"Berapa ? berapa persen kemungkinannya ?"tanya Yesung.

"Hanya 10%."ucapan Goo uisanim terlihat agak ragu."maaf,tapi aku harus pasien lain yang harus ku ."ucapnya lagi lalu menunduk.

"Tenanglah umma... aku akan membuat kemungkinan 10% itu menjadi 100%"ucap Yesung memeluk Nyonya Kim mencoba menenangkannya.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**Tes.**

Kali ini air itu menetes dari mata coklat karamel dari umma Ryeowook bukanlah sebuah cerita yang dikarang sedemikian rupa agar Ryeowook sudah cukup membuat Ryeowook segera lari keluar untuk melihat Yesung di Yesung sama sekali tak terlihat.

Drrt..drrt..

Ryeowook membuka pesan dari nomor tak dikenal itu.

"danau didekat rumah sampa sekang masih tetap kau juga melupakan danau ini ?"Ryeowoo mengeja pesan dari nomor asing mengingat danau yang sering didatanginya dulu dan segera pergi kesana.

Sesampainya disana ia tetap tidak melihat Yesung,ia tetap mencari namja sipit itu tetapi tak bertemu.

Lagi lagi,pesan masuk ke smartphonenya itu.

"Sampan ,Dayung,dan dermaga disini."

Utara,dermaga kecil itu terletak dibagian utara danau bersegera lari memutar ke arah Utara dan akhirnya melihat seseorang yang duduk di tepi dermaga itu.

"Y-yesung ?"panggil Ryeowook setelah memperdekat jarak nya.

Yesung menoleh ke arah suara tenor itu"Xiao Xu?Kau sudah datang ?"tanya yesung aneh.

"Hyung.."Ryeowook kembali bersuara.

"Duduklah dahulu."ucap yesung menepuk lantai dermaga disampingnya.

Dengan segera Ryeowook menghampiri Yesung,"Hyung...mianhae...maafkan aku melupakanmu terus..."Ryeowook menitikkan air matanya yang langsung dihapus Yesung sebelum terjatuh.

"Ani,aku yang bersalah...maafkan aku ne ?aku...aku tidak dapat menjaga mu dengan baik.."Yesung berujar sambil menatap sepasang mata coklat karamel Ryeowook itu."Maafkan aku membuatmu tersiksa...membuatmu tidak bisa mengingat kembali apa yang kau lakukan kemarin setelah kau bangun tidur."kali ini yesung menatap Ryeowook dengan mata yang berkaca mendekatkan jarak nya dengan Yesung,menatap namja itu dengan sorot matapenuh kesedihan,sedih karena ia bisa melupakan orang yang sangat menyayanginya tapi pasti Yesung mendekatkan wajah mereka membuat Ryeowook memejamkan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis milik begitu merindukan Ryeowook,5 menit kegiatan itu mereka lakukan hingga kebutuhan oksigen lah yang menginterupsi aktifitas mereka.

"Jangan lupakan aku lagi ne ?"ucap yesung sambil mengusap surai coklat milik Ryeowook.

"Kalau begitu,jadilah orang yang pertama kulihat di pagi hari,ingatkan aku padamu agar aku tak melupakanmu"ucap Ryeowook.

"Aku akan melakukannya hingga kau tak menginginkannya lagi,atau hingga aku tak lagi di dunia ini."

END.

Hai..aku kembali~ .-.

Terlalu lama ? maaf -/\- ,urusan duniawi membuatku harus meninggalkan dunia fanfiction untuk sementara waktu.

Untuk kyuhyun get it akan ku lanjutkan nantinya setelah mendapatkanlagi ide yang hilang =='

Untuk sequel Mouse & Rabbit akan ku pertimbangkan,oke ?

Sekaang semoga kalian menikmati FF ku yang kali ini.

Sampai Jumpa~

Gui-Xian's


End file.
